Links
and |digivice= |grade= |gender= |occupation= }} is the default name for the unseen player character of Digimon Links. Appearance Links is the default name that the player uses when interacting with the game. Etymologies ;Linkz (リンクス) Default name in the Japanese version of Digimon Links. *From Digimon Linkz, the official romanization of the Japanese name of the game. ;Links Default name in the Worldwide version of Digimon Links. *From Digimon Links. Fiction Digimon Links Links is the person who installs the application that provides access to the Digital World. Hina Kurihara is their navigator and is a tutorial program designed to help them navigate the world. When Links first contacts her, a large monster then lets out a roar and fragments the Digital World, which Hina responds to by backing up the Farm data onto Links's device. Afterward, Links and Hina begin to work to restore the Digital World by collecting the fragmented data known as Clusters. In the "Dragon Shadow of the Fire Blast" event, is found deep in a volcanic region that scrambles Links's ability to contact Hina. As they explore the volcanic region, they gather more data and drive off Volcanicdramon. A second look at the volcanic region reveals a fiery DigiCore that turns into once retrieved and analyzed. Volcanicdramon then comes and attacks the DigiFarm, showing the ability to turn everything around it into a volcanic region and undoing all of Links's work in restoring the Digital World. Links is able to fend it off once more and stabilize the region. Hina helps Links analyze Vorvomon, revealing its ability to digivolve into Volcanicdramon. In the "Dragon's Light" event, Links and Hina are well into fixing the Digital World. Functionality has been restored, but the links between areas are still unstable. Furthermore, Farm data was overwritten when Volcanicdramon attacks using upper-level codes that allow the editing of the Digital World's mainframe. However, by analyzing those keycodes, Hina believes that they will be able to take control of the data interfering with the links and stabilize them. The key codes are being guarded by powerful Digimon. Hina also speculates that, because Volcanicdramon had the ability to edit environmental data, it must have once held an important role in the Digital World. Links proceeds to defeat Mutant versions of the Seven Great Demon Lords to obtain key codes related to their respective sins. Afterward, however, the program is unable to be run because it requires administrative privileges, and the one with those privileges is Volcanicdramon. Analysis of Vorvomon shows part of the IP needed for higher-level access, but Hina assumes the rest is with Volcanicdramon and that it attacked them in the DigiFarm to retrieve what it had lost with Vorvomon. Links proceeds to confront Volcanicdramon once more with the aid of their Vorvomon. During the battle, Hina realizes that not even Volcanicdramon itself is immune to its own power and that it is destroying itself. It is also holding back its attacks and begins transmitting data, but eventually Volcanicdramon is unable to hold back any longer and begins attacking in earnest. When Links finally defeats Volcanicdramon, it sends the rest of its administrative, allowing Links and Hina to run their key codes. The log data from the battle also enlightens Hina to various things, including the fact that data that is no longer needed ends up in the Digital World, and that Volcanicdramon's job was to break down and resolve that data in the furnace of the Lava Area. An increasing amount of data from the Human World surpassed its data handling capabilities, causing a breach in the information force fields that began the deterioration of the world. The Digital World's safety protocols responded by deleting the old data and then initiating a reboot. Volcanicdramon did not want the world to end that way, so it continually broke down disused data to delay the destruction of the world for as long as possible; this action gave Hina the time she need to back up the what data she could. The Vorvomon they found is made from Volcanicdramon's backup of core data, while the rampaging Volcanicdramon was a rebooted version of the original that had half of its capabilities deleted. All Volcanicdramon remembered was its need to break down data, which is why is went after Links and Hina, who were restoring data, as well as its missing core data, which led it to seek out Vorvomon. Links and Hina then proceed to activate the key codes to restore the link around the center area, marking the completing of their quest and the end of their journey. The security system remains active, which Links proceeds to quell until arrives. Like Volcanicdramon, Metallicdramon also has high-level security privileges, but Links and Hina forge onward and proceed to defeat it. Hina then prepares to run the key codes as well as future proofing the Digital World to handle spikes in the amount of data. After saying her farewell, she runs the program and restores the world. With the Digital World no longer under crisis, the navigator program has no need to run under its emergency autonomous protocols any longer, so it ends its current instance and runs a new one with in routine mode with default settings—meaning a new Hina. Links reconnects with the Digital World and is greeted by the new Hina. Links also receives a , created from Metallicdramon. When Links raises Jazamon back to Metallicdramon, they obtain a letter from the original Hina. In it, she lays out the fact that she knew that running the key codes would wipe out the current instance of her and that Links would not let her run them if they knew. She wished that she could still travel with you, and while that realization should have been wiped out as well, Metallicdramon saved it for her, allowing her to send this message to them. Hina says that she will now become a part of the Digital World and hopes that something that holds her data will come across you once more, and ends with a farewell. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Characters in Digimon Links Category:Protagonists